The Necklace
by kfeliciano08
Summary: Damon went to Elena's room to confess his feelings, only to compel her in the end. But what happens after? Delena


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. This is based on the Vampire Diaries Episode "Rose". I'm totally a Delena fan! This is my first fanfic. Review please! :)) For those who might be confused, _Italized = Damon's thoughts; Underlined = Elena's._

_

* * *

_

_He was sitting in his couch with her necklace in his hand. He was deep in thought that he hadn't noticed his brother observing him the whole time. And with one swift motion, he left the house._

_Now here he is, staring at a necklace that was supposed shield her from his kind. But he wasn't thinking about the precious jewel he now holds. He was thinking about her. The one who made him burst with every raw emotion he never felt before. It was all because of her that his feelings opened up again. That he could once again love. This love wasn't normal to him. It was much more than what he felt for Katherine before. This wasn't anything like it. _

_He loves Elena. He didn't know when or how that happened. All he knows is that she pulls him all together. She saw past his tough-evil-guy-who-cares-for-no-one facade. She saw past the monster he chose to become. She only saw Damon. She saw him as the guy who could trust, feel and be able to protect those he cared for. Care? He didn't even know that he still has that in him. _

_Now, she was everything to him. She was the reason he wanted to fight. The reason he wanted to continue living this undead-life he had. He wanted to be always there for her. To always protect her, comfort her. He wanted to be the one she would always call for._

_But that wasn't him. His brother Stefan already has that spot. And he was nothing like his brother. He was poison compared to Stefan. He always causes pain to the one he loves the most. And it hurts him to see that his brother would be more deserving for her love. She deserves Stefan, not the havoc-causing Damon Salvatore._

He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly noticed her scent and heard her coming in the room. He quickly calmed himself down.

"_**Cute pjs.**_**"** he told her with a smirk though he gaze wasn't fixed on her.

_**"I'm tired Damon." **_She looked annoyed.__

_I don't want to sound mean, especially when I saw Damon's look when I thanked him earlier today. But what is he doing here? I can't just welcome him in. Not now that I'm confused about what I really feel._

He needed more time. He needs to get this out or else he'll burst. He walked towards her and smiled as he held up her necklace.

"_**I brought you this."**_

"_**I-I thought that was gone."**_

He slightly shook his head and smiled.

"_**Thank you."**_ Elena smiled and tried to grab her necklace, but Damon was faster. He moved it out of her reach. She looked confused and scared. He didn't want to see her scared of him, but he needs to do this. _**"Please give it back"**_ She looked straight at him.

I_ can't even if I wanted to, Elena. You just need to hear the truth for the first and last time…_

_What is he planning to do?_

He moved closer to her as she took a step back.

"_**I just have to say something"**_

"_**Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" **_ Her voice was filled with worry.

_She trusted me more before, but I blew it all up. She deserves better than this. She doesn't deserve me. I've caused her a lot of pain and I don't want to end up doing that again. I need another chance. I can't do this. I can't—but I have to._

"_**Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." **_That was all the excuse he had left.

"_**Damon **__**don't**__** go there."**_ She shook her head and took another step back. She really looked nervous, but he had to continue what he already started.

"_**No, I just have to say it once…"**_He assured her and looked straight into her eyes. "_**You just need to hear it."**_For a brief moment, he felt like backing out. There seems to be a big lump in his throat. He couldn't utter a single word as he locked his eyes in hers. _**"I love you Elena"**_ He never imagined he could say that out loud.

Elena slightly parted her lips in astonishment. She didn't know how she should react. _I can't believe I am actually hearing this. I've always felt it before, but I never thought Damon would actually confess his feelings to me._

Emotions suddenly poured out of him. _**"**__**And it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you…" **_He couldn't hide his feeling any more.

Her eyes began to water. He couldn't bear with it any longer. The hardest part of his confession is yet to come._**"Why you can't know this…"**_He hinted her. _ I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't let you remember this. I love you so much._ _**"I don't deserve you." **_ It hurts him a lot to say that out loud. But what he's about to say next will hurt him even more…

_**"But my brother does.."**_

Tears are now brimming on her eyes. It looked like it would fall any moment now. He just needed to do one last thing and all will be back to normal. All except for him. He gently kissed her forehead as he prepares himself to do the hardest thing he ever had to do.

_I don't know what to say. I-I can't find it in me to say anything back. I know I feel something for Damon, but I don't want to be like Katherine. Me and Damon have something special. I always see the side of him which he never really want to show._

He locked his gaze on her as he tenderly caresses her cheeks.

"_**God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." **_

_What did he mean forget? He could mean to—He wouldn't _

She was lost in thought as his pupils dilated in act of compulsion and said _**"But you do.." **_

A single tear dropped on his cheeks as he caressed her cheek one last time. He put the necklace on her neck and swiftly got out of her room. As soon as she closed her eyes, he was gone. She was confused as how her necklace was already on her. She knows something happened. She tried so hard, but she couldn't remember a thing.

He never thought he can finish that sweet torture. Now he needs to act as if nothing happened. Go back to the old Damon, but he couldn't seem to pull his self together. He went straight back at home. Stefan saw the way he looked. It was almost the same look he had when he didn't see Katherine in the tomb, except this look was much worse than before.

Stefan didn't want to talk about it. But he needs to tell him the truth.

"_**Damon, wh-what happened?"**_

"_**It's none of your business lil brother."**_ _I can't tell you Stefan, you don't have to know._

"_**It has something to do with Elena isn't it?"**_

"**And what makes you think that every damn thing I do is for precious Elena? Aren't we past the road-trip-bonding?" **_I nearly told him the truth. Why can't he just shut up and let my suffer all by myself?_

"_**You can't lie to me about this Damon." **__I just did Stefan. I'm sorry, but I just did._

"_**That's too judgy of you brother."**_

"_**I saw you fixing Elena's necklace before you left. I knew that you'd return it to her."**_

"_**Then why didn't you stop me?" **_

"_**Damon, we both know that you're in love with Elena as much as I am. You wouldn't harm her in any way." **__I wouldn't even dare hurt her. I guess I just have to say it all._

"_**You're wrong, Stefan." **_

"_**Let's stop this whole covering up emotions thing." **__And here it goes.._

"_**I'm not covering up Stefan. You're wrong about me being in love with Elena as much as you are. Because I love her so much more than you do. That I was even willing to let her be with you."**_

He couldn't believe he was actually confessing his self to his brother. This was the last thing he needed to do. He didn't mean to compete with him, but he needed to tell him the truth. Now, nothing would be normal again.

"_**I want to be honest with you about this Damon. I loved Elena from the moment if knew she wasn't anything like Katherine."**_ _Now where is this conversation headed?_

He started to feel uneasy. He never felt that before, not even in front of his brother. Not until now.

"_**Switching subjects now Stefan huh? I've heard enough of your romantic dilemmas brother." **_He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"_**No Damon, please. You need to hear this. Before I loved her, I needed to know her. To be sure she wasn't anything like Katherine."**_

Stefan couldn't believe he was actually blurting out the truth in front of Damon. But he was sure now. He had doubts about his love for Elena when Katherine came back and told him all about his feelings for her before. He must admit that he only wanted to get to know Elena because she looks a lot like Katherine. He started loving her when he was sure she isn't anything like Katherine. But it was another case with Damon. He loved Elena, before even comparing her to Katherine.

"_I saw the way he would always look at her. I saw love that I've never seen before. I know that my selfishness had kept my brother away from the one he loves. I already took Katherine from him before. I would never do that again. Elena is safe with him. I've always felt a connection between them. Now, I'm sure."_- That's what he just wrote on his journal the moment Damon left with Elena's necklace. Now all he needs is to make his brother realize that he deserves to be loved.

"_**Unlike you, you loved her even before you thought you still love Katherine. I would always see the way you look at her. The way you protect her. From that moment on, I knew everything was for Elena. That every help you offered, everything you did wasn't because you wanted to help me. It was because you love Elena more than your own self. Even Isobel saw through you.**_ _**I hate to admit this to myself, Damon. But I think your right. You do love Elena more than I do. You were always there for her, especially when I wasn't."**_

" _**Now don't be sentimental Stefan. I don't want you crying all over me. I love her, she loves you. End of story." **__What is he thinking? Was I that obvious?_

"_**Listen Damon, Elena feels something for you. I've always felt it. You didn't think I hadn't noticed what happened earlier? The way you and Elena looked at each other. You looked so happy when you saw her coming to you. I wasn't able to explain it and I'll admit that I got jealous and gave in to the selfish side of me. That's why I intentionally cut in. and I'm sorry for that Damon."**_

Damon remembered that moment too well. The moment when he saw Elena on the top of the stairs, smiling at him. When Stefan cut in the middle and hugged her tight.

"_**You're hallucinating Stefan. As I have said over and over again. I'm just her trusty bodyguard. Call me and I'll be there. It's a long story actually." **__She wasn't really coming for me, was she? _

"_**That's where you're wrong Damon. You have always trusted her with everything. You'd unselfishly give up everything for her. And that Damon, that is something that I hadn't seen in you since the day we were born. And I don't want my love for Elena ruin that for you. Especially since I know you love her more." **_

"_**Where is this conversation heading Stefan?" **__What does he really want?_

Stefan knew he had to do this. He loves Elena, but Damon loves her more. He knows that Elena also feels the same way for Damon. She just couldn't show it because she didn't want to be like Katherine. But this is different from what happened before. Stefan knew he only had to tell Damon the truth.

"_**I heard what you told Elena tonight Damon. And I know you compelled her to forget. But I want Elena to be with you Damon. I know she feels something for you. She deserves you. She needs someone stronger. Someone who has more control. Someone exactly like you. Go after her. Tell her everything you told her earlier. And don't you dare betray me by compelling her again.**_

_**..Brother"**_

Stefan hugged his brother and left him alone. Damon didn't know what to do. He left the house with one swift move. And in just a second, he saw himself right in front of Elena's house.


End file.
